warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
In Justice, There's Love/Chapter Four
Breathing Self concern Not prepared For the slaughter On the ones who cared POV: Thornstrike I wasn't too startled to find my sister lingering at the RushClan border. "Moonflight," I mewed with authority that I didn't feel, "Why are you standing at the RushClan border?" My sister turned and stared at me defiantly, "I was marking the border, why else would I be here?" I didn't point out that she had been staring across the border, her tail twitching like she was deep in thought. Instead, I dipped my head and mewed, "Of course, I merely misunderstood why you were here." I gave her a solid look, as if daring her to tell me something different. She didn't, and she snorted and turned away, stalking off into the undergrowth towards the StormClan camp. I sighed. She doesn't understand what she's doing wrong. "Tigerpaw's tiring too easily, four moons is an early marker to start at," I sighed, "Too bad I'm only training her for two moons before sending her off." "You're not going to go with her?" Moonflight tipped her head, most mentors joined their apprentices in a hard pressed training camp, in order to continue teaching them instead of dumping them and leaving them. "I don't know yet." I admitted, "I want to, but I'm not sure." Moonflight straightened, "I'm going to go with Creampaw." So she can't meet with that RushClan tom so much if she's in a tougher training camp with her apprentice. Perhaps I should join her to keep an eye on her. Then I berated myself for thinking like that. Moonflight was smart, and she was my sister after all. I smiled, "You'd be a good mentor to keep encouraging Creampaw to keep going." She smiled, "At least as mentors, we can constantly travel back to the main camp if we want to. We're not confined there like our apprentices." "True." "You should go, Thornstrike, Tigerpaw needs you too." "You think so?" "I do." Before Moonflight could tell me more, I turned abruptly, "I must attend more important things first," I sighed, "Something that must be resolved before I leave for the camp with Tigerpaw." I could feel my sister's blue gaze travel after me, and I suppressed a quick shudder. I slipped into camp, and saw Rainsong sitting outside, tentatively grooming herself. I rushed over to her side, licking her cheek, "Are you alright?" The dark gray she-cat looked surprised by my gesture, and I took a step back, self-conscious now. She seemed to notice, and scooted closer to me. "I'm fine now," she still looked tired, her blue eyes dull, "Deerleap says I'll live." "I'm glad you're okay now," I breathed out, brushing against her, "I was so worried that you would not make it." Rainsong smiled slightly, leaning heavily against Thornstrike, "I'm glad you care." "In two moons, I'm going to join Tigerpaw in the training camp," I whispered mournfully, "I'll come back every week so I can...still be with you, but I'll be busier." She closed her eyes, "Of course, you have your duties." "I have duties with you too." "No, your duties as a mentor is more important," Rainsong insisted softly, "I- We can wait." She offered a small smile, and I returned it. ~ "Thornstrike, Snowstar wants to speak to you in her den." Fawnsky mewed briskly, "I don't know why." She let out a weak cough, and I shot her a worried look. She waved me off, pointing towards Snowstar den. I shrugged and hurried to see what my leader had to say. "Snowstar? It's Thornstrike." "Come in." I pushed my way into her den, and nodded respectfully to my leader, "Did you want to speak to me about Tigerpaw?" Surely if she was, she would want to talk to Moonflight and Birdsong too if it concerned the young, five moon old apprentices. "No, I wanted to speak to you about deputyship." Snowstar replied, tucking her paws underneath her, "Fawnsky is getting older, and this cough may end her deputyship." "You want me to take it when she retires?" I blinked rapidly, "Me?" Snowstar looked amused, "Yes you, Thornstrike, I trust your fast battle instincts, and I think you could easily be a great deputy." "I'm honored to, but surely there are better choices?" Snowstar's piercing blue eyes didn't waver, "No, you are the best choice, Thornstrike, you may not believe it so, but I'd never choose anyone else over you." I was speechless, "Thank you for the honor, Snowstar." I bowed lower, and Snowstar dismissed me. I padded out, feeling stunned.